Is that you BUMBLEBEE!
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This g1 story about Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

_A G1 story One of Wheeljack's inventions explodes and Bumblebee is turned into a sparkling. What will the bots do? What will Spike think?_

Chapter 1 This is not good

Bumblebee was minding his own business. Then he decided to go talk to Wheeljack he had nothing better to do. But he didn't know what was about to happen.

"Stupid machine I've been working on it and I still haven't figured out what it does." Wheeljack said. It began to smoke. "Uh oh that's not good." Wheeljack said and then ducked and hid. Bumblebee came in. "Hey Wheeljack," He called walking in. "Bumblebee get down, it's going to blow!" Wheeljack said. "Hmm, uh oh," He said. It exploded before Bumblebee could react. Wheeljack got up.

Boy his lab was mess pieces of his invention everywhere. But he did not see Bumblebee. _Where's Bumblebee?_ Wheeljack wondered. He heard a whimper. _Uh oh he must be hurt,_ Wheeljack thought worriedly. Wheeljack saw a small sparkling it look just like Bumblebee. Uh oh this was surprising, shocking, and bad. "Is that you Bumblebee?" Wheeljack asked. The sparkling Bumblebee was on his back. Then Bumblebee began to cry. "This is not good. This is bad." Wheeljack said picking up the sparkling. "Optimus is not going to be happy." He said. He commed Ratchet.

"Ratchet there was a little accident in my lab." Wheeljack said.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"One of my inventions blew up, I'm alright but Bumblebee got caught in the explosion." Wheeljack said.

"Is he hurt?" Ratchet asked.

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you, it is something you have to see to believe." Wheeljack said.

"What makes you say that?' Ratchet asked.

"Just trust me on this," Wheeljack said.

In the med-bay. Ratchet was beyond shocked. "How did this happen?" Ratchet asked as examined Bumblebee. "I don't know I was working on one of my inventions I was unsure what does just yet then before it blew up Bumblebee came in. Then the device blew to smithereens and I found Bumblebee like this." Wheeljack said. "He's okay, but from what I can tell he's just a month old." Ratchet said. "But why is he crying?" Wheeljack asked.

"Because I think your lab equipment scared him." Ratchet said.

"So he's just scared?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yep all he is little frightened." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee finally calmed down and stopped crying.

Optimus prime came in he was looking for Bumblebee. "Ratchet, Wheeljack do you two know where Bumblebee is? I need him to do patrol this time." Optimus said. "Optimus, Bumblebee is unable to right now." Wheeljack said. "Why?" Optimus asked. They showed him Bumblebee. Optimus was surprised. "How did this happen?" Optimus asked.

"Well..." Wheeljack said. He explained to Optimus what happened.

"The others are going to be shocked about this." Optimus said.

"You got that right." Wheeljack said.

The other Autobots came to the command center. "What's the big emergency?" Side swipe asked. "Yeah what's going on? Cliffjumper asked. "There was bit of an accident in Wheeljack's lab." Optimus said. "So? That happens all the time." Huffer said. "Well Bumblebee was caught in the explosion, he's not hurt but what happened to him is bit shocking." Optimus said. Ratchet walked up with Bumblebee. All the Autobots gasped. "My word! How did one of Wheeljack's explosions do that?' Ironhide asked. "We don't know Wheeljack is going to find out if it's reversible." Optimus said.

"Me, Grimlock think Bumblebee real small. Him smaller than normal." Grimlock said. "Well he's sparkling, an infant Transformer." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee reached out to Ironhide. "Look Ironhide he wants you to hold him." Ratchet said. Ironhide smile. "Come here squirt." Ironhide said. Bumblebee looked happy. Then without warning Carly, Spike and Sparkplug came in boy were they shocked. Wheeljack explained what happened. "Will he be like this forever?" Carly asked. "No its reversible I just have to come up with machine that will fix this problem." Wheeljack said.

"He's really cute." Spike said. "Yes he is very adorable." Carly said. "A baby robot now I've see everything." Sparkplug said. Bumblebee saw Spike and cooed. "Hey Spike I think he remembers you." Ironhide said. Bumblebee suddenly began to cry.

"He's quite a set of pipes." Sparkplug said.

Ratchet left quickly and just as quickly came back. He was holding a bottle full of energon. Ironhide took the bottle and put it in Bumblebee's mouth. Bumblebee started sucking right away. "Look at him go." Spike said. "Yep, Bumblebee is hungry." Ratchet said. Bumblebee let go and turned his head away after half of the bottle was gone. "Look he stopped." Carly said. "Yep, looks like he's full." Ironhide said. Bumblebee suddenly let out a burp. "Bumblebee burped," Spike said trying not to laugh. Bumblebee let out yawn.

"Looks like he's getting sleepy." Sparkplug said. The others agreed. "I'll make a crib for the tyke to sleep in. Maybe a playpen too." Grapple said.

"Good Grapple I know Bumblebee will appreciate it." Optimus said.

Bumblebee the Autobot in question was asleep.

(Get ready for some sparkling cuteness!)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 fun with Jazz

Grapple finished the crib and a changing table. and placed it Bumblebee's room. Ratchet set up a sparkling monitor.

Bumblebee had just woken up he wanted to play. Jazz decided to play with the little fella. Jazz placed Bumblebee down and covered his face. "Where's Jazz?" He said. Bumblebee froze not knowing what was going to happen. Then with out warning Jazz uncovered his face and said peekaboo! Bumblebee laughed. Jazz began to tickle Bumblebee. "Tickle, tickle! The tickle monster's got ya!" Jazz said. Bumblebee shrieked with laughter. He wanted Jazz to stop the tickling. He had enough tickle torture. Finally Jazz let up. Bumblebee stopped laughing and calmed down.

Prowl stood at the doorway. Jazz turned around. He saw Prowl he was looking at him like he had two heads. "What are you doing?" Prowl asked. "Playing with Bumblebee." Jazz answered. Bumblebee began crying. The two Autobots jumped. They didn't know what was wrong. Then they smelled something. Bumblebee needed his diaper changed. Jazz placed him on the changing table. He took off the diaper cleaned Bumblebee up sprinkled the sparkling powder on his backside and put a clean diaper on. Prowl was impressed. Bumblebee was happy now.

"You know you're a real good when comes to kids." Prowl said.

"Thanks," Jazz said.

Bumblebee liked Jazz he was fun. Bumblebee bounced in Jazz's arms he wanted to play. "He want's play some more." Jazz said. Jazz sat down in a chair and began to bounce Bumblebee on his knee. Bumblebee was having fun. "You know he could use some toys." Prowl said. "I agree that way it will be easier for him to play." Jazz said.

Wheeljack at the moment was working on the machine that would turn Bumblebee back to normal. He was also making some toys for the tyke.

Bumblebee was getting tired. Jazz and Prowl saw Bumblebee yawn. "Looks like he is getting sleepy." Prowl said. Jazz agreed with him. So he put Bumblebee in his crib. Soon Bumblebee was out like a light.

(more cuteness up a head.)


End file.
